Old Promises
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Even though Glimmer may have forgotten, Marvel never did. They had made promises to each other when they were kids. But do the Games make them break there old promises?
1. Chapter 1:What We Use To Be

7 year old Marvel ran through District 1 eagerly, the dry dirt turning into fresh green grass as he now stepped onto Private Property. He ignored the sprinklers that sprayed him and hoped onto the white porch of the mansion, hugging the surprised blonde that was his best friend.

Her name was Glimmer.

She giggled and pushed him away as he got her wet. He smiled largely, looking almost goofy. Glimmer laughed and leaned against the rail, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, humor in her voice.

"I got accepted," Marvel said, trying not to scream and shout and celebrate. But Glimmer ruined all that. A huge smile broke out on her beautiful face.

"No way! Congrats!" She screamed and hugged him again, this time ignoring the wetness of Marvels clothes.

Even though Glimmers best friend just got excepted in the best known training academy in the District, deep inside she felt sad and she couldn't help but tell Marvel how she truly felt.

She pulled away, her beautiful face frowning, her blonde hair falling in curves around her young, naïve face.

"That's great you got excepted Marvel, but…" She was nervous.

Marvel looked at her, his calm eyes watching her every movement.

"But what?"

"That means we can't hang out as much," She said in a shaky voice.

Marvel smiled and reached up, brushing away the blonde locks from her face and reaching down to hold her hands.

"As much," He said.

Glimmer looked up at him with confused, sparkling eyes that were on the verge of tears. Marvel again smiled.

"We won't be able to hang out as much," He corrected. "But don't worry. I'll always have time for you Glim," He smiled.

Her face immediately lit up with happiness, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Hey, promise me something Marv," She said in a cheerful voice.

"Promise me you'll always stay with me?"


	2. Chapter 2:Betray Me

-Years later when there in the Games-

Glimmer twirled her blonde hair in her fingers, giggling as Cato sliced through the air, practicing with his sword. Marvel rolled his eyes, turning back to sharpening his spear as the disgust built up in him.

The flirting continued for days, Glimmer never left Catos side. He even handed her his sword for her to kill. Glimmers face lit up whenever she saw him or whenever she talked about her. She even cuddled up beside him at night. It was sickening. She barely talked to Marvel anymore, her district partner, her best friend her whole life.

But he finally snapped.

Marvel gripped Glimmers hand and dragged her into the woods. She squealed and rubbed her wrist when he finally let go.

"Why the hell are you with him like…." He threw his arms all around in the air crazily, "Like that!" His voice came out in a disbelieved sigh, his eyes growing big with sadness. He placed his hands behind his head, sometimes covering his face in frustration as he paced around.

Glimmer just watched him. "Well, Cato's big and strong. He can protect me," She said in a small voice.

Marvel laughed, "like I can't?

"You can! It's just… he's so, with the sword he's amazing. Can kill anything. And his hands are so big, and he's got a weak spot for girls. Plus he's kinda…" "He's hot," Marvel finished her sentence, knowing what she was going to say."Yeah I got it. You're always like this. But these are the Games, Glimmer I thought you would trust me!"

"I do!" She screamed back, her voice sounding desperate. "It's just- wait. You called me Glimmer? Not Glim," her voice turned soft as she realized how Marvel was feeling.

"Oh Marvie don't be mad-,"

"Hey you guys want to go hunting for tributes?" Cato said, totally not noticing the intense mood between them as he barged through the trees, stopping and staring at them with a bored look.

Marvel stared at him with a killer glare before looking at Glimmer with a pissed off look, his words burning with hatred and sarcasm.

"Have fun," he spat before storming away, shoving Cato in the shoulder and disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3:Falling apart

-Days passed-

The tracker jackers buzzed all around them, stinging them and sending jets of pain through there bodies.

"Run to the lake!" Peeta shouted to them.

Marvel ran through the bushes to the lake, his eyes burning and swelling but he could see Clove in front of him and Cato beside him. But no Glimmer.

"Cato! Cato!"

Marvel stopped in his tracks, realizing Glimmer was left back with all the tracker jackers. He turned on his heel to go back but Cato grabbed his arm. "Leave her!"

Marvels eyes widened and yanked his arm free, gritting his teeth in disgust before running back to were Glimmer was.

"Cato! Cato!" She still screamed for him.

Marvel kneeled down to the screaming body that was bloating, the once beautiful face now swelling with bumps that started oozing and turning purple. He grabbed her chubby hands, entwining there fingers.

"Shshs, don't worry I'm here Glim," He said in a hushing voice, ignoring the more stings that he was getting on his neck.

"Cato?" She asked dazed, her eyes almost swollen shut.

Marvel squeezed her hand, "No Glim, it's me, Marvel." He said in a shaky voice at how weak Glimmers voice was. She was slowly dying.

"WH-where's Cato? He loves me," She begged, her voice quivering, a tear squeezing out of her eye.

He shook his hand, "No, it was me. I loved you, I always loved you," his voice broke and he leaned forward and kissed her blubbery lips.

This was their first kiss.

Marvel pulled back, tears flooding from his eyes as he saw the life drain out of Glimmer. He let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulders.

"No! No please Glimmer. Glimmer. Stay with me,"

* * *

Looks like she was the one to break the promise.


End file.
